Geoff's Padded Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is my 5oth fanfic in my career. Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. Co-Written by Me and BeekerMaroo777 and this is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production. Takes place during Total Drama Babies in between "Happiness Part 3" and Happiness Part 4" as Geoff hosts a major AB/DL Orgy with him, Bridgette, and three other couples. ENJOY!


Geoff's Padded Party.

 **Summary: This is a spinoff of Total Drama Babies as it takes place during Happiness Part 3 and Happiness Part 4 where Geoff has an orgy with himself, Bridgette, Brody, MacArthur, Cody, Sierra, Harold, and LeShawna as Geoff is the Emcee this time unlike Harold was the Emcee a few times as I feel like it is Geoff's turn. This is a Prequel to "Padded experiment" "Padded Backstage Pass" "Redheads" and "Fun Time" ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual content, AB/DL Content, Language. This is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production and This Is My 50** **th** **Fanfiction in my prestigious Fanfiction Career! So Congratulations are in order. ENJOY!**

Geoff's Hotel Room is full with 8 people as he, Bridgette, Brody, MacArthur, Cody, Sierra, Harold, and LeShawna were at his room as Geoff was getting his video camera ready as they were getting ready for an epic orgy.

"I am excited but I'm a bit nervous also." Geoff said to Harold.

"Don't be, just like hosting Total Drama Aftermath but with diapers and sex and it'll be fun." Harold said to Geoff.

"True." Geoff replied back.

"Brody? How do you feel about this babe?" MacArthur asked him as he was excited.

"I'm Pumped!" My first orgy!" Brody answered her.

"Well, so am I, it's my first orgy also. You ready Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah Babe!" Geoff answered her.

"Everyone else ready?" Geoff asked everyone else.

"Ready! Bridgette, Brody, Cody, Harold, LeShawna, MacArthur, and Sierra answered him as Geoff began to record.

"Welcome, folks over the age of 18!" Geoff said to start the amateur sex tape.

"I am Geoff and these are my people…and that's my girlfriend and the love of my life Bridgette Thompson." Geoff said as she waved.

"My lifelong friend Brody Mitchell." Geoff said as Brody pumped his fist up.

"Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar." Geoff said as MacArthur gave out the peace sign.

"Here is Harold McGrady the fifth, and LeShawna Hamilton." Geoff said introducing Harold and LeShawna.

"Finally Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, and Sierra Baxter." Geoff said introducing them.

"Let's just say we came prepared as we are Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida!" Geoff said to the camera.

"So, let's get this Diaper Orgy started!"

Geoff said as everyone else cheered before they stripped down to their diapers, and they put on sexy baby shirts.

"Can I say something Geoff?" Brody asked him.

"Sure Brah!" Geoff answered him.

"I am stoked about this orgy!" Brody told Geoff.

"Me too man, you know what they say…" Geoff said to Brody.

"YOLO!" Geoff and Brody stated as they did a fist bump before Bridgette rubbed his crotch softly.

"Ohhh…" Geoff grunted out for a second.

"Just a second Bridgey Bear…can you wait?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Of course my cutie-patootie." Bridgette said as they kissed.

"As I was saying…We're already feel like Cumming and making Cumsies because we look hawt and sexy." Geoff said to the camera.

"Uh-Uh-Uh…not yet boys." Bridgette said in her seductive tone.

"Yeah, yo' need a reward fo' what yo' did today." LeShawna said as she French Kissed Bridgette just to make it sexier.

"Mmmm…" Both of them moaned briefly as they broke off the kiss.

"Y'all need a great reward for being awesome, Hard-Ass Jedi Knights earlier…especially being tough to that Kylo Ren." MacArthur said.

"Now, let's just see if you boys have hard pacis" Sierra said as she grabbed Cody's diapered crotch and grabbed his hard morning wood inside of his diaper while LeShawna and the rest of the girls grabbed their respective boyfriends penises as Geoff and Brody's were 11 inches while Harold's were 10 inches and Cody's was 9 inches.

"Ohhhh…" Geoff, Brody, Cody, and Harold groaned out in pleasure.

"They ae weally hawd." LeShawna said to the rest of the girls.

"And, for tonight, we have new techniques." Bridgette said as she licked her lips.

"Let's suck them." LeShawna said as she, Bridgette, Sierra, and MacArthur all began sucking on their respective boyfriends morning wood.

"Mmmmmm…" The girls muffled as they were enjoying it like it was a baby bottle as Geoff began to narrate.

"As you can see, getting waid is pwetty easy as you stay committed." Geoff said to the camera as he took off his hat and threw it away.

"Besides, I wonder what my buddy Brody think about all of this. Brody what do you think dude?" Geoff asked Brody.

"It's amazing!" Brody said as he was panting a bit trying not to make his nose bleed.

"It's like I'm surfing my girlfriend's vagina!" Brody answered right back.

"This feels weally good!" Harold commented.

"So Horny!" Cody said as he was euphoric.

"Hmm…" MacArthur muffled out before she stopped sucking Brody's cock for a second.

"Hey Brody…are you and you guys gonna Cumsies anytime yet?" MacArthur asked him.

"Oh God, Oh God Yeah." Brody said as MacArthur resumed sucking his long surfboard.

"Now girls, after the blowjob we can have the most epic diaper fuckage ever alright?" Geoff asked the girls as they stopped.

"Okay." The girls answered back as they resumed and now they were deepthroating drooling on their boyfriend's long and hard wieners.

"Ohhh…Now for the weal fun part…Cweativity." Geoff said to the camera as he placed his hat back on.

""By Cweatvity, I mean speaking with a sexy voice, combined that with baby talk, and all of the cumsies we want…besides…" Geoff said before he feels something about to explode.

"OH SHIT! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted out.

"US TOO!" Brody, Cody, and Harold said as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four dudes screamed out as they came inside of the girls mouths.

"Mmmmmm…" The girls moaned as they swallowed their guys cumsies.

"So…baby swuts, what did you think of our cumsies?" Geoff, Brody, Cody, and Harold asked the girls.

"Soooooooooo wet." Bridgette, LeShawna, Macarthur, and Sierra answered.

"Yummy as well." Bridgette said also.

"Thankies." The guys said back.

"Now, let the epic diaper fuckage begin!" Geoff said as the four couples got into their different sex positions and began humping like animals away.

"How hawd do you baby swuts want it?" The guys asked the girls.

"SO HAWD!" The girls answered back as Geoff resumed narrating in front of the camera as it was on the ground.

"Now, onto the fun stuff. As you can see, Bwidgey Bear has me in the sexy scissorwock, which is the reason why my phone is on the ground." Geoff said as he kept it up.

"WOW! This feels so hot!" Bridgette said as she started to squeal like a bottlenose dolphin.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette squealed as she was feeling it now.

"Take over for second bud, I gotta focus on pounding my wittle baby swut." Geoff said to Brody.

"Sure thing Bud." Brody answered Geoff.

"As you can see here, I'm pounding my babe, in the cowgirl as I can tell she is enjoying it like riding the Mechanical Bull during the Ridonculous Race, and I think she is it, besides, she has an awesome diaper wearing booty that can put Nicki Minaj to shame! Hey babe! What do you think of this?" Brody asked her.

"I'm riding you, what else would I feel aside from getting completely getting fucked!" MacArthur asked as she was getting turned on.

"Do you like it or not?" Brody asked her.

"I love this!" MacArthur answered him.

"GOOD!" Brody shouted as he was feeling a lot of satisfaction as Harold took over the narration duties for a bit.

"Hey, me and LeShawna here…and as you can see I am pounding LeShawna in the doggy style, how do you feel about this Shawnie?" Harold asked her.

"Keep it up as I will! I am yo' padded bitch!" LeShawna shouted out in complete pleasure.

"Yeah you are! You are my diapered bitch!" Harold said as she and LeShawna aka Shawnie who is her ABDL personality French kissed like crazy as Cody finally took over while Geoff was still focusing.

"As you guys can see…Sierra and I are doing the Missionary so babe?" Cody asked Sierra.

"What's that Bunnyface?" Sierra replied back.

"What do you think of this? Are you living the dweam? Answer that." Cody demanded Sierra in a sexy voice which turned her on and made her blush.

"I'm wiving the dweam! As if I was skydiving into Cum City!" Sierra said as she was in a state of pleasure and euphoria.

"I want you to pound me into a state of euphowia!" Sierra also stated.

"You got it babe!" Cody said as he kept pounding away.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed like crazy as she, Cody, and the rest of the couples were moaning with intense delight, euphoria, and so much happiness it could make Disney Land look like Sunday School hell this sex tape is at a Disney World Hotel.

"As…Ohh…You can see…Ohh…THIS IS AWESOME!" Geoff said in that intense and awesome diapered up pleasure that I was talking about just a second ago.

"What do you think of this Bwidgey?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"This is the best!" Bridgette answered out in pleasure.

"Say exactly this. "I'm a bad baby girl, you're a bad baby girl, Baby Girl wants to be fucked in diapers by me Geoffy! The Party King!" Say exactly that babe." Geoff commanded in the tone of a male dominatrix.

"Sure thing Schmoopy Boo." Bridgette said as they kissed for a second.

"I'm a bad baby girl, you're a bad baby boy, Baby Girl wants to be fucked in Diapers by you Geoffy, my party king!" Bridgette said in a state of sexual delight and sexual pleasure.

"Aww…that's my girl!" Geoff said to Bridgette as they kissed before Geoff took off his hat again.

"Awwwwww…! I wuv you!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I wuv you too babe!" Geoff responded back as they were playing tongue hockey like every couple in the room was.

"And…" Geoff said was he was panting.

"I gotta keep going…For The Cum Queens!" Geoff said as he kept penetrating Bridgette.

"Ohhh…MacArthur!" Brody said to her.

"Oh Brody! You're so hot!" MacArthur replied back.

"AHHH! AHHH! CODYKINS! YOU ARE SO INCRDIBLY HOT! YOU ARE EVEN HOTTER IN DIAPERS! HOTTER THAN A GREEK GOD! THIS IS HEAVEN! I AM WIVING HEAVEN ON EARTH!" Sierra moaned out in intense squealing, horny, and fun pleasure.

"Damn, I thought you were crazy…but you are sexy with your chest, and everything is perfect!" Cody said as he kept pounding her.

"Yo' are so Hawd! And so soft, snuggwy, and just so sexy just like Diapers!" LeShawna said to Harold.

"So are you Shawnie!" Harold said to her.

"We're awmost at the end, the final stwetch, or should we say…the final squeeze!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, we are going to do so much more of these AB/DL Sex parties when we return to the aftermath. Am I right babe?" Geoff said and asked her.

"Totes! Now Fwench Kiss me while you also Gwope Baby Girl's sexy ass!" Bridgette ordered Geoff.

"Oh I will." Geoff said as he did so.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Geoff and Bridgette moaned out as they were doing it like wild animals as Geoff grabbed his hat and placed it back on.

"Hat or no hat?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Doesn't matter, because you look gorgeous!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Ok, thankies babe!" Geoff said as he, Bridgette, and everyone else were continuing their whooping hump-fest.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff groaned out.

"We're…Almost at the end!" Geoff shouted.

"SWEET!" Brody said.

"Boo-Yeah!" Harold and Cody said as they fist-bumped each other.

"YEEEEAH! KEEP IT UP GUYS!" The girls screamed and squealed out.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The guys and The Girls screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed as it was heard all around the world as the guys came inside of the girls pink, and wet caves as they came inside their diapers as well.

They collapsed also onto each other as they panted as Geoff got up and resumed narrating.

"Okay everyone watching, that was fun and feels sooooo fucking good! Now we are just chilling and relaxing for a second before we have changeys and get cleaned up for beddy-bye, so dudes and dudettes, what did you think of this epic party tonight?" Geoff asked Bridgette, Brody, Cody, LeShawna, Harold, and Sierra.

"Best…Sex…EVER!" They answered him.

"Was it worth it or what?" Geoff asked them.

"So Wowth it." They responded back.

"That's awesome. Now, let's get changeys so we can get some sleep for our last day tomorrow alright?" Geoff said to them.

"Okay." They answered him as he changed their diapers before he changed his own.

"Night-Night bros and brahs." Geoff said to them.

"Night-Night Geoff." Everyone except for Bridgette said to him.

"I gotta sign off…Goodnight Bwidgey, I wuv you." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I wuv you too Geoffy. Goodnight." Bridgette said as they kissed before she fell asleep before Geoff began to sign off as he was in a good mood because he was smiling.

"And as you now know, love is an amazing concept…Especially when you find the one…Sexing it up sis the best invention ever…See you soon." Geoff said as he turned off the phone from his camera and fell asleep with Bridgette on their bed as Body and MacArthur fell asleep on their bed and Harold and LeShawna fell asleep on the floor and so did Cody and Sierra as Geoff turned off the lights as everyone officially fell asleep.

 **Okay it's official.**

 **Number 50 is in the books and he is a beauty! But first I would like to thank a few people.**

 **God, My Dad, My Mom, My Brother, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever (The best mentor anyone could ask for), BeekerMaroo777 (The Best Sister I could ever ask for and the best co-writer in the history of Fanfiction), JeffHardyFanVR1, The Extreme Brony, and countless others.**

 **My 5** **th** **year Anniversary is in 10 days.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
